This Imaging Quantitation and Analysis Specialized Resource 3 (SRS) supports research and developmental projects within the ICMIC(gStanford program, the Molecular Imaging Program at Stanford (MIPS) and with other collaborating research groups. We work in tight coordination with the Small Animal Imaging Specialized Resource 2 (SR2) in order to establish continuity in the pipeline from high quality molecular imaging to high quality imaging quantitation and analysis. The mission of this specialized resource is to provide training, resources and expert advice for biologist and clinician investigators in maximizing the quantitative nature of their molecular imaging studies.